halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D1134/Meat-Halo Fanon War
The war is over…Why must you drag on? Its History. It should be recorded. If it pains you, I'll move it to namespace. it started in decemmber get your crap right next time. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC)` Yes, this needs to be namespaced. Oh, I see, then nevermind. D1134, it started in December with the removal from the fanon awards. Just pointing it out. Oi! There is a Dual-ownership thingy on it for a reason... The date that is on their now is the day Meat first made initial contact with Colass, when Meat himself said he started his 'Struggle'. If someone has the date for when he was kicked out of the Fanon of the Year, we'll take that. I don't mind this page...yet. When you supply the explanation, I'd prefer it if you describe it from a neutral perspective. It's humor, danggit! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) In the sake of humor I have nothing against it, but I can see arguments arising in the near future. That has nothing to do with the fact you put me 3rd in command of Meat's army. Then you should put the humor template on it. It ain't humor, its history. I would like to point out that on april 29th I said in the HF channel that my allegiance no longer lies with M&T. For the sake of accuracy in history. Okay. For sake of the humor/history argument, it is humor, therefore I place the template on it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I’m pretty sure Spartan Rozh and JustanotherGrunt were neutral. ...Come to the IRC if you REALLY want want to debate it... Alright, fine. IRC doesn't work on my computer. ummm, mind telling me why it is humor? User:Unluckynumber11 You should ask Lordofmonstersisland. Why are you even dragging Vader into this? He's neutral. It is humor due to the fact that it was not a real war: you're taking an event and making it into a humorous representation. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, no, it WAS a conflict...in a way. Anyway, its not like its going to be fair on the aggressors (Meat's party). So I guess it will have to go under Humor. Why is Meat's party called the Axis? And the Administrators are called the Allies? //Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game :Again, humor --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Adding onto LOMI's comment, Axis was aggressors and Allies defenders. And I used up all my fairness on Meat's 'leaving' party. Which really did not count as a party, as it was more of a 'Meat Screamfest'. I read the interview, and now, my view has suddenly gone almost absolutely neutral. S-118, you should show the interview to Ajax. I'll admit, I am trying to get Meat and Tater's three-year ban shortened. lol Tony. Like I could stop you anyway. :P Good job. }}